


Lost in a Moment

by Verai



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Deer Arthur, F/M, Gun Violence, High Honor Arthur Morgan, No Spoilers, Snarky Arthur, bad ass female, it is totally smut now, original character is really a stand-in for the reader, reader-determined ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Josephine was a hired gun, going by Jo since it was just easier. Usually working as a guard, she took a job robbing a coach, but only because she got a really good tip, and was told she'd get some good help. When that help showed up, she had no idea one of them would catch her eye as much as he did. Will she take a chance on just a single moment? Or will she let this pass and just admire him from afar, wondering what could have been?





	1. Indecision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing in 2nd POV for all my previous RDR2 fics, I wanted to try writing in third person again. Not gonna lie, spent a lot of time going back and changing "you" and "your" to "she" and "her". Please enjoy; this is the first chapter of a 2 chapter story that YOU, my dear reader can influence the outcome.

Josephine sat on the driver's seat of a broken wagon, cleaning her rifle and waiting for whoever was fool enough to listen to Jeremiah's hustle about a coach robbery. She had worked with him on various jobs throughout the years, he the informant, she the hired gun. People always thought it was the other way around, and she let them. She had nothing to prove; she knew she was a good shot and damn proud of it.

 

She kept her eyes peeled, and noticed four men on horses riding in her direction. The way she was dressed in her burgundy coat and had stuffed her hair into a newsboy cap, she looked like an awkward teenage boy. She kept her eyes on the men as they came up to her. 

 

“You Joe?” Their leader spoke. A gruff voice, deep and unrefined. 

 

“Who wants to know?” she responded casually. 

 

One of the other men, a blonde with a disgruntled snarl perpetually on his features, just snorted. 

 

“Jeremiah said we'd meet ya here,” the youngest man said. He looked too young to be with these grizzled men. 

 

“Oh, then yeah, I'm Jo,” she responded, hopping off the driver's seat to the soft ground. They all seemed a bit surprised at her height, or lack thereof. 

 

“Arthur. This here is Charles, Micah, and Lenny.” 

 

She nodded at them all in turn. 

 

“You're leading us to this stagecoach then?” the tall, dark-skinned man said in a voice that echoed through her bones. She knew that tone, though. It was the tone of someone who thought she was a boy, too young to be trustworthy or doing something like robbing a coach. 

 

“Shure am,” she drawled, and walked over to the horses hitched nearby. Getting up on a blue roan that had taken her forever and a day to break, she started riding down the road. The others began following her. 

 

“So how far we goin’?” Arthur asked. 

 

“‘Bout a couple hours west of here. Great spot, no one will spot us, and it's got plenty of forest around to hide in if anything happens.”

 

A couple hours passed, and she stayed silent as the others bantered amongst themselves. There was some clear animosity between Micah and the others, and she felt something trustworthy about Charles. Lenny was just a kid, and Arthur, well, he was hard to read. But he had a hell of a sarcastic streak, and kept things in line. Funny in his own way. 

 

Jo was pretty sure she could ride with them all day, minus Micah. But as they neared their destination, she got her rifle ready. 

 

“We'll leave the horses here and go up the path by foot.”

 

They followed her lead, and she was pleasantly surprised that they didn't argue with her. Men usually did, and it was refreshing when things went smoothly for once. They got to the ambush location that she had scouted days prior. This stage was going to be one of the best jobs yet. When Jeremiah had told her about it a week ago, she wanted to do it alone, but he insisted on having help. It was a lot of money, which meant a lot of guards. 

 

Even with four others, the payoff would still be pretty decent. Besides, she thought if a couple of them died during the job, it would increase her payout. Not that she'd kill them herself. She just wouldn't save anyone if they got themselves shot.  _ Only professionals here, no time for young'uns _ , she thought as she looked at Lenny. 

 

Jo pointed out all of the hiding spots and where the stage would come, and roughly where all the guards would be.

 

“It'll be simple. One of you will get on the coach and drive it off the path as soon as it rounds the corner, while two of ya hop in the back & empty all the boxes. Then ya’ll hop back onto your horses & scatter, and we’ll meet back in town by that broken wagon. Me and one of you will cover the rest of ya, and we'll hop on later if we can.”

 

The men all nodded. Seemed simple enough 

 

“Great. Then let's go be bad guys.” Jo had always wanted to say that. They smirked, probably amused by what they thought was a boy trying to be a man. They had no idea. 

 

She crouched near her spot, ready to shoot the driver off the coach. As she heard them coming around the mountain road, she let her breath out and took the shot. 

 

The driver fell off and the man beside him immediately took the reins to control the stage, but soon he too fell to her bullet. Looking over, Arthur was focused, shooting down the guards that were starting to swarm behind the coach. Together the two of them rained a fury of bullets down, while Charles, Lenny, and Micah hopped onto the coach and started driving it away. Jo got up from her spot and ran to follow, whistling for her horse. Beside her, Arthur did the same, turning to fire at the multitude of guards coming their way. 

 

As their horses came galloping, the two of them, almost in unison, hopped onto their horses and rode like the wind, covering the others as they took every last penny from that coach. Charles was an excellent driver, and Jo could tell that the other two were very quickly ripping the coach apart to find everything of value. Definitely professionals, she thought. 

 

A blinding pain ripped through her shoulder, and she saw blood explode from her poor horse's head as he crashed to the ground. With a cry of pain and anguish, she tumbled down and rolled on the ground. Quickly getting up, she realized that there were still at least 4 guards bearing down on her, and the coach was quickly getting away. 

 

Jo lifted her rifle. As the shots went wide around her, she took a breath. Breathed out. And shot two of them off their horses. Her shoulder burned, and the death of her beloved blue roan drove her to new foolish heights. But before she could take another shot, she saw the other two men shot off their horses. Looking behind her, she saw Arthur, coming back towards her. She was surprised; she was sure that they'd all leave her to fend for herself. 

 

“Charles said to go back for you,” Arthur said, not looking her in the eye. She just nodded, and went to her horse. He was a fine horse, a bit moody at times, but didn't deserve being shot in the head like this. Jo brushed his mane one last time, gathered up the saddle bag, and turned to Arthur. 

 

“Sorry about your horse,” he mumbled as he reached out to pull her up onto his horse. He looked at her shoulder. “The others are leaving, but Charles is coming back too.”

 

“Thanks,” she said, a bit breathily. Her shoulder was burning more now, and the blood was soaking her shirt under the coat. She put some pressure on the wound with her other hand. 

 

They met up with Charles after ten minutes of galloping down the mountain. He immediately eyed her wound. 

 

“Shouldn't you take care of that first?” he asked, a bit concerned. 

 

“I'll live,” she grunted, and kept her hand on the wound. 

 

Charles looked at Arthur meaningfully, but Arthur just sighed. 

 

“He said he'll live. Let him be.”

 

“You…. alright. Jo, if it hurts too much, let us know.”

 

Jo nodded. With the way Charles was looking at her, she knew he had figured her out. Arthur, on the other hand, was clueless. 

 

“Don't baby him, fer godsake. Did you see him shoot? Boy's a natural.”

 

Her face grew a bit warm at the compliment. 

 

Charles handed Arthur and then her a large stack of cash. “Your share. Thanks for the job,” he said graciously. Jo nodded and stuffed the money into her satchel. She didn't need to count it; she knew it was quite a bit and would keep her going for a while. And she felt that Charles would have split the money properly compared to the others. 

 

The thundering of horses in the distance made them all look back where they had come. Jo looked back up the mountain to see a lot more guards coming down the path after them. 

 

“Maybe we should make ourselves scarce,” Charles said. They of them started galloping away as Jo heard more shouting in the distance. 

 

“Shit, their second escort is coming,” she mumbled. 

 

“Arthur, we need to split up,” Charles yelled over their horse's hoofbeats. Arthur nodded, and they split to go across the valley separately. 

 

Arthur rode for a few hours silently, just trying to make sure they were far enough away from the scene of the crime, and Jo just kept pressure on her wound while she could. Otherwise she was holding onto the back of Arthur's saddle, or if they were going over some rocky terrain, she clung to him for more stability. 

 

And boy, was he stable like a rock. From this close, Jo saw how muscular he was, and when she thought back to how effortlessly he had helped her onto his horse, she shivered a bit. A man like this was dangerous. 

 

They found a clearing as the sky grew dark. 

 

“Well, we'd better make camp here. We'll head into town in the morning. Then you can git yerself a new horse.”

 

“I honestly didn't expect any of ya'll to come back for me, so thank you.”

 

“Didn't feel right leavin’ you like that,” he said as he nodded at her. 

 

Jo realized that in order to dress her wound, she'd have to take her coat off. She grabbed her bag and set off towards the sound of water. 

 

“I'm just gonna take care of my shoulder. I'll be back,” she said as she left. Arthur just grunted as he started to make a campfire. 

 

After walking about 15 minutes, Jo found a relatively secluded area near a running stream. She slipped off her coat with a sigh and peeled her union shirt off. Her breasts were bound up in a long piece of fabric she had wrapped around herself so she looked flatter. With nothing else on, she looked down and noted the blood that was soaking into the cloth. 

 

She sighed, and took off the cloth so she could wash that first to give it the most time to dry. She splashed some water around her shoulder to clean herself off, then she started rummaging through her bag for some alcohol to sterilize the wound. It wasn't too bad, but it was still bleeding a bit, and she didn't want to get infected. 

 

“Hey, you alright-” 

 

Jo gasped and covered herself at the same time Arthur realized that he was a she. 

 

After a few moments of awkward silence, she finally said, “I just need to throw some whiskey on this wound and bandage it up. No problem.”

 

She peeked over at Arthur, who had turned away from her and was looking uncomfortable. “Uh, well… I guess if you need anything… “

 

“I'll holler,” she replied, a bit of laughter in her tone. She watched as Arthur nodded and started shuffling back to the camp. 

 

A shy man, she thought. Might be fun to tease him a little before they parted ways. She wrapped the still damp cloth around her chest as she spoke up. 

 

“Hey, could you… I mean, if it ain't no trouble, could you pour the whiskey over my wound?”

 

She heard him sigh. 

 

“I guess,” he said as he turned back. He averted his eyes from her, and she snickered softly. 

 

“What're you laughing at,” he muttered, and she burst into a full laugh then. 

 

“You just seem so shy all of a sudden. I bet you wouldn't give two licks if I were a boy.”

 

He looked at her then. She lost herself in his blue eyes for a moment. 

 

“A woman like you, with your skills, I'd give you all the licks you’d want,” he said, a smirk growing on his face. 

 

Jo blushed and looked away. 

 

“Guess I win that one,” he said, sounding smug as hell. 

 

“Just get the damn whiskey,” Jo grumbled. 

 

“I thought you just said that to tease me.” He still grabbed the whiskey bottle from her bag and popped it open. 

 

“Well, partly. But it really would be easier if you helped.” 

 

“Alright. It's gonna sting.” 

 

“I know,” Jo said, and gritted her teeth as Arthur poured some of the burning liquid over her wound. She hissed and bore the pain, knowing that she wouldn't get gangrene if she did this. But it still hurt like a bitch. 

 

She felt a whisper of a touch; Arthur's fingers grazed her skin as he stepped away, closing the bottle and putting it back in her bag. Jo suddenly wanted more, and without thinking, reached for him. 

 

He caught her hand in his large one. “Need more help?” he asked, one corner of his lips turned up in a softly teasing smile.

 

Jo paused, wondering at herself, and shook her head. It had been so long since she'd been with a man, and she  _ wanted _ this one so badly. But she clamped down on her hormones and grabbed the bandages and tried attending to her wound, but her hands were a little shaky, partially due to tiredness catching up with her, partially the chilly wind that just started, and maybe a little bit because of the man next to her. 

 

Arthur took the bandages out of her trembling hands and started dressing her wound for her. 

 

“So where'd you learn to shoot like that?” 

 

Grateful for the small talk, Jo told him about her parents, hunters & trappers in the mountains. She had learned to shoot from a young age, and when she left to live on her own, she found that it was much easier being a hired gun than a hunter. She had worked as a guard for coaches all the time, until she got cheated out of some decent pay by one of the big companies. Now she helped out whoever could pay her. Jo's reputation was mostly word of mouth, and some recommendations from Jeremiah, her friend and co-conspirator of these crazy jobs. 

 

This job in particular felt extra good, since it was against the company that had screwed her over. 

 

“Sorry,” she said after talking for what she had felt was forever. “You coulda stopped me from talkin’ your ear off.” 

 

“It's fine, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to hear it.” He had finished patching her up by this point, and was just sitting next to her, not touching, but close enough for her to feel his body heat. The sun was just about to disappear, leaving a line of brilliant red and orange on the horizon. 

 

“Guess we should get back to camp,” Jo mumbled as she went to put her shirt and coat back on. Arthur said nothing as he led her back to the tent and the fire pit he had set up. He lit a match to start the fire, and they quietly watched the small flames grow. 

 

“I'll go catch us a rabbit,” Jo said suddenly, unable to handle the silence for much longer. She really just needed to work out this excess energy she had, anything to get away from the object of her lust.

 

“Already got one while you were off,” he responded as he pointed at the rabbit carcass next to the fire that she hadn't noticed. He handed it to her. “You know what to do, right?”

 

Jo snorted, grabbed the rabbit, and showed him what a real hunter could do. He watched her, nodding at some of the tricks she used to quickly skin and cut up the meat. 

 

“Thanks,” Arthur said when she was done, hands covered in rabbit blood. He started to cook some of the meat, and Jo realized he had tricked her into doing the hard part. Damn her pride! 

 

“I'm gonna go clean up then. Food better be ready when I get back,” Jo said, only partially joking. She was hungry, and hunger made her a bit snippy. 

 

“Yes princess, whatever you say,” Arthur replied, snarky in his tone. 

 

Jo stormed off to the stream again. There was a closer spot than the one she went to last time, but it was within eyesight of the camp. She cleaned off the blood and walked back, the smell of meat cooking with some herbs wafting in the air. 

 

“A regular chef,” she joked as she grabbed some food and started chowing down without decorum. “This is pretty good,” she said between bites. 

 

“It ain't much,” he mumbled, but clearly a bit pleased with her attention. They ate and chatted about previous jobs, crazy strangers, and laughed at the fact that they both had survived this long. Jo felt a kinship with the man, even though they had just met. She felt like she could get along with him, and he would accept her ways without always commenting on how she wasn't being “ladylike” or being too rough to ever land a man. 

 

It was late by the time they had finished eating. Together they cleaned up and got ready to leave at first light. Jo realized that she hadn’t taken her bedroll from her dead horse and turned to look at Arthur. 

 

“I'll let you sleep in the tent tonight,” Arthur said before she could speak as he started to take his bed roll out. “Got the blanket off my horse for ya, so you're not just on the ground.”

 

“Thanks,” she said, touched by his thoughtfulness. 

 

Jo wanted to tell him then. That she wanted to sleep with him. That she wanted just this one night. 

 

She opened her mouth to speak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My awesome readers, I want to let you decide the outcome, just like in the game. Should she go for it? Or should she let this moment pass?


	2. Option 2A - Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo makes a choice.  
> (Technically Chapter 2A: If Jo goes for it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made your choice, readers.  
> But my original choice is next, mwahahaha (as Chapter 2B).

“Arthur.” 

 

He stopped moving, but didn't turn around. 

 

“Stay in the tent with me.”

 

“I can't do that, that wouldn't be proper.”

 

“I don't want proper. I want you.”

 

Arthur turned then. “Do you know what you're asking for?” 

 

Jo took her hat off, shaking her shoulder length brown hair out to make herself look more feminine as she moved closer to him. “I do. I'm askin’ for just one night with a man I fancy. No strings attached. We live a hard life. Let's enjoy the time we have now.”

 

He sighed deeply. “I don't know…” he trailed off, sounding unsure, looking away from her. 

 

Jo took a step back. “I'm sorry, I… I understand if I'm not your type. Forget I said anything,” she quickly said as she shrunk back on herself. 

 

_ Dammit Jo, you and your big mouth. Now it's gonna be awkward and you still have to ride with him to town tomorrow morning. And he just found out you're a woman, he's probably still recovering from that discovery.  _

 

Jo turned to hide in the tent, but a hand on her arm stopped her. 

 

“That ain't it, I just…” 

 

She turned to look at him, and he seemed so incredibly shy, looking down and glancing back at her for a moment at a time. She cupped his cheek and turned his face to her, the short beard on his face tickling her fingers. 

 

“Tell me, Arthur. What do you need?” 

 

He leaned into her touch. “Somethin’ soft for once.”

 

“I can give you that. Just one night. Please,” she said that last word in a pleading whisper, hoping he would give in. 

 

It was enough.

 

Arthur took the last step towards her and cupped the back of her head as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He leaned in, almost hesitating, but Jo closed the distance and kissed him, gently, tenderly. 

 

He moaned and deepened the kiss, his arms crushing her against him. 

 

The kiss was everything Jo wanted: soft, exploring, slow enough to enjoy each brush of skin but hungry enough to thrill a deeper part of her. She wrapped her arms around his body, touching everything she could, before the two of them broke for air. 

 

“Gimme a moment,” he said, and picked up his bed roll and crawled into the tent. She heard some shuffling around, saw his boots fly out, and then he stuck his head back out. “Alright, c’mon, princess,” he said, a gentle smile on his face. She was annoyed with his use of the term before, but now it was a little endearing. Funny how the situation could change a word so much. Taking off her boots, she crawled into the tent, straight into his arms. She straddled him as they both started to unbutton each other’s shirts, Jo fumbling and speeding through his buttons while he lazily undid hers. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and went straight to his chest and bit on his collarbone.

 

“Jesus, woman,” he chuckled as he let go of her long enough to take his shirt off his arms.

 

Jo trailed kisses down his chest, licked every scar, nibbled his skin down, down, where she finally got to his belt. She looked up at him with a wicked grin before taking off his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. She stroked him through the fabric at first, teasing him with her touch. He groaned.

 

“You’re killin’ me,” he rasped, and she laughed happily. Finally obliging him, she reached into his pants and stroked him, and his breath hitched as she slowly pulled him free and caressed his sensitive skin. 

 

“What do you want?” Jo asked when she noticed Arthur looking at her with a hopeful gaze. She knew that look. He wanted something but was too shy to say it.

 

“It’s fine,” he breathed. “Just keep doing whatever you want.”

 

Jo slowly lowered her lips to the tip of his cock, and noticed his eyes widen and his hips twitch. She hadn’t been with a lot of men, but she had a couple of friends who had, and they had told her ways to make men melt. If there was ever a time to try something, now was it.

 

She licked tentatively, and she heard him hiss. Then she carefully engulfed the crown of him in her mouth, and he moaned. 

 

“Damn,” he whispered.

 

She lifted her head up. “Do you want more?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes what?” she teased.

 

Arthur looked her straight in the eyes, and she felt her heart flip. 

 

“Please,” he said, his voice deepening more than she thought possible.

 

Jo started sucking and licking him, paying careful attention to his reactions; the tremors in his breath, the grip on her hair, the way his hips shot up when she fondled his balls. He was so gorgeous to watch, and she felt like she could do this all night. 

 

But he had other plans, when he gently pulled her away from him. She whimpered, missing the taste of him already, but he just laughed softly.

 

“Can I…” he trailed off.

 

Jo took her shirt off then, and shoved her breasts into his face. He sighed happily and reached up to squeeze and fill his hands with them before bringing his mouth to each of her nipples in turn, nibbling and sucking until her skin turned pink with his attention. 

 

“Beautiful,” he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. Then he reached down to undo her pants. She sat up as he slid them off her hips, his hands gliding down her ass. He lay back and brought her with him, and she kicked her pants off the rest of the way. He reached behind her neck and brought her lips to his and took his time kissing her, enjoying her body draped over his, the warmth and softness he didn’t know he craved.

 

When Jo pulled back to sit on top of him, Arthur nearly reached out to pull her back down, but the fiery glint in her eyes stopped him. He watched with unbridled need as she raised herself up, grasped his shaft, and slowly lowered herself onto him.

 

Gasping as she forced her way down, she knew he was thick, but her body wasn’t nearly as ready as she thought. She lifted herself off him and panted, and then touched herself as she slid along his length, getting herself wetter for him. He stroked her inner thighs, palmed her breasts, and made encouraging noises as she tried again to take him inside her.

 

“Oh god,” she gasped, “you’re gonna break me.”

 

Arthur tensed. “You don’t have to—” he started to say.

 

Jo put a finger on his lips to hush him. “I want you to break me. I’ve never wanted anything more in my life,” she said huskily as she dropped herself onto his cock, the pain and pleasure making her cry out.

 

She didn’t moved, letting herself adjust to his girth, and Arthur stayed still, though it took all of his willpower to do so. He gripped her hips tightly, wanting to just thrust up into her and lose himself in her tight, wet slice of heaven.

 

After an age and a half, she started to rock her hips, moving slowly at first, and then bouncing on his cock with abandon, intertwining a hand with his as he gripped her ass with his other hand, slapping her on occasion to speed her up. She found that she loved that slight sting on her skin, the way he looked up at her and begged with his eyes for more.

 

“Find your pleasure, darlin’,” he said, “I want to watch you come apart.”

 

Jo did as he asked, fingering herself and fondling her breasts, enjoying the way he watched her, until he gripped her hips and started fucking her from below. The power and strength turned her on even more, and him whispering, “take it deep, princess,” took her over the edge. She came screaming, her body shaking. His eyes rolled up as he felt her pussy convulsing around his cock, and he knew what he wanted next.

 

He suddenly sat up and grabbed her, rolling her onto her back. He took control, burying himself into her deeper than before. Wrapping her legs around him, she moaned and said his name like a prayer, never wanting this feeling of being taken to end.

 

Getting close, Arthur pulled out of her and sat back on his knees, stroking himself to finish away from her. He was surprised when she followed him up and leaned down on her hands and knees, swallowing his cock. He lost his mind, watching himself disappear into her mouth, and seeing her ass in the air, her eyes looking up at him with pure need, he needed no more encouragement as he came deep into her throat, feeling her swallowing around him and wanting nothing more than to remember this moment forever.

 

Jo kept him in her mouth until she felt him soften. She got up and licked her lips. “Thank you,” she said breathily. “I enjoyed that a great deal.”

 

Arthur wordlessly enveloped her in his arms and brought her down to the bedroll, wrapping both of them up. He quickly fell asleep, and Jo snuggled into his warmth and was lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his heart.

 

***

 

The next morning, they packed the camp away, sharing a gentle touch here and there as they did.

 

Though she was deliciously sore, Jo felt pretty happy as they rode the two hours back to town. They still talked like normal, but there was something warmer, closer between the two of them as they chatted. It was like being with an old friend.

When they got to the stables, Jo hopped off the horse and stretched. She had put all of her clothes back on properly, so she looked like a teenage boy again. Arthur got off his horse as well, and held out his hand.

“You’re a fine gunman, er, woman. You take care of yourself.” He wanted to hug her, but with the way she was dressed now, he didn’t want to draw any attention to either of them.

Jo took his hand and shook it confidently. “You too. I hope we work together again someday.”

“Sure, anytime. As long as the job ends like this one,” he said, a suggestive grin on his face.

Jo blushed as she let go of his hand and laughed. Lightly punching his shoulder, she said, “Go on, git out of here.”

Arthur laughed too as he got on his horse and rode away, waving as he left.

Watching him leave, Jo wondered if she’d ever be on the opposite side of the outlaw, if she took another coach guarding job. She decided she’d worry about that if it happened, but for now, she wandered into the stable to get herself another horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured most people would want Jo to go for it, but I had an idea for her being suddenly shy and keeping her mouth shut too. So that'll be chapter 2B, even though it'll be numbered 3...  
> Also the best resource for old timey sex slang: https://io9.gizmodo.com/three-timelines-of-slang-terms-for-having-sex-from-135-1608522982


	3. Option 2B - Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Jo decides to keep her mouth shut.  
> (Technically Chapter 2B.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH, did you think I'd let the other option slip by?

Jo closed her mouth. She wasn't about to make this awkward. She watched him set up his bed roll outside near the fire, and sighed as quietly as she could before crawling into the tent. She unwrapped her chest and let her breasts free, breathing a sigh of relief. Bundling up the cloth to form a makeshift pillow, she lay down and got as comfortable as she could. Despite being somewhat horny, she still fell asleep quickly after. 

 

Before first light, she woke up, used to getting up early. She peeked outside the tent, and noticed that Arthur was gone. Figuring he was heeding the call of nature, she started to take down the tent and pack up her things. 

 

After she had finished packing everything away, and he still wasn't back, she got a little worried. She wandered off towards the stream. 

 

Looking around, she noticed his hat hanging on a branch in a tree a little ways away. She could hear him breathing a bit heavily past the sound of the stream. Suspecting something, she quietly walked around the tree, the sound of the water covering any missteps she could have made. 

 

Her body heated at the sight. Arthur had his shirt slightly lifted so she could see his body hair trail down to where his jeans were opened and had slipped down his hips. His hand was wrapped around his very large shaft, and he was stroking slowly, his head leaned back against the tree. Jo unconsciously licked her lips as she watched Arthur pleasure himself, his low, soft moans barely audible. She started to walk towards him without thinking about her footfalls. 

 

A twig snapped and Arthur immediately looked up at her. For a moment he was like a deer caught, but he quickly turned from her.

 

“Dammit woman, can't a man have some privacy?” 

 

“Can't I help you with that?” Jo said, feeling a bit wicked. She sashayed closer to him, slipping off her coat. She knew she had her shirt on without the binding cloth, and when Arthur turned to reply, his eyes went straight to her breasts as she unbuttoned her shirt. 

 

She watched Arthur swallow, a bead of sweat trailing down his throat. 

 

Jo let the shirt slip off her shoulders as she stood in front of him, letting him take a good look at her before she kneeled down. He had tried stuffing himself back into his jeans, but he was still hard, only two buttons done back up. So as he watched, she unbuttoned his jeans again and took his length out in her hands. He let out a shuddering breath, and she looked up at him and smiled before taking him into her mouth. 

 

“Damn,” he breathed, his hands clenched into fists against the tree. She reached for him, taking his hands and putting them onto her head. He fisted her hair, looking down and watching his cock disappear into her mouth.

 

“I must be dreamin’,” he mumbled as Jo wrapped her hand around the base of him, sucking on the tip and stroking in a steady rhythm. 

 

She leaned back just long enough to ask, “What were you thinkin’ about?” before she swallowed him up again. 

 

“You, by the water,” he breathed. “I was tryin’ not to peek, but…”

 

Jo moaned around his shaft, getting wet at the thought. She kept working on him, noting his grunts and the movement of his hips, the feel of his hands in her hair. After awhile she looked up at him as she took him out her mouth, and lathed his cock with her tongue, making it as wet as she could. Rising up higher on her knees, she took his shaft between her breasts and started working him between her flesh, licking the tip every time it got close to her mouth. The sight made Arthur grow even harder, and he grabbed her upper arms to fuck her tits at a faster pace. His growls gave her goosebumps, like underneath this man was a beast that wanted to devour her.

 

“I want some pleasure too,” she demanded after a while, her breasts beginning to feel sore from his rutting. While it was enjoyable to watch, Jo wanted him between her legs too.

 

Arthur smiled at her. “I like a woman who knows what she wants,” he said as he kneeled down. Jo reached out for her coat and lay it on the ground behind her, and as she turned back around, Arthur pounced on her, wrapping his arm around to protect her shoulder as he urged her to the ground. She looked up at him, his eyes dark with lust as he went straight for her breasts, licking and sucking on her sensitive nipples, cupping them in his warm hands. 

 

“Perfect size for grabbin’,” he murmured as he massaged her flesh. He went further down her body, his hands tracing the curves of her waist, hips. Taking off her pants and flinging them over his shoulder, he grasped her knees and spread Jo open. 

 

She watched as he touched her, easing in one finger, then two, as he stretched her out, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Writhing and moaning, she felt so good, and she started begging for completion. He bent over to take her into his mouth. 

 

“Let go,” he coaxed as he kept playing with her with his fingers and tongue. She came apart under his touch, crying out his name and grabbing his hair as she rode out her climax until she was shaking under him. Satisfied with his work, Arthur rose up onto his knees and slapped her still quivering slit with his hardness.

 

“I wanna shoot all over you,” he said as he teased her opening with the tip of his cock. Jo moaned and arched her hips up towards him. He held her down and covered her with his body, kissing her neck and collarbone.

 

“Stay still, princess,” he said as he slowly pushed his way into her. She was tight, and the stretch was making her wince. He slowed, but didn’t stop, his mind too focused on the pleasure her tight channel was bringing him to be able to stop.

 

Jo breathed, relaxing her body to take in his thick shaft. She gasped and made choking sounds as he stretched her out, and she lifted her hips to encourage him, to make sure he didn’t stop. She wanted this so bad, and reaching down between them to play with her clit, she whispered in his ear, “pound me.”

 

Arthur let out a groan and started ramming into her mindlessly, like she had flipped a switch and let out the wild, sex-starved beast. When he started to feel himself getting close, he pulled out of her and straddled her waist, slapping his cock between her breasts. Pushing them together to wrap around his member, he fucked her until he came, splashing her face and neck.

 

Breathing heavily, he looked down at her, her skin glistening in the first light of dawn, and he caressed her cheek.

 

“So pretty,” he whispered in awe. The fact that she had let him do that to her, and with a bright smile on her face… he could’ve fallen in love in that moment.

 

Jo licked her lips where some of his spend had fallen, and laughed. “You taste mighty fine, sir,” she joked.

 

Arthur laughed, and helped her up. They went to the stream and she splashed him playfully as they cleaned up.

 

Coming back to the now packed up camp, Jo felt a bit of melancholy at having to leave so soon, but she had other jobs to do, and she had to get a new horse. She looked up at Arthur, who had already climbed up on his horse, and he held a hand out to her. Taking it, she climbed up and settled behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

 

“Just for a while, until we get closer to town,” she said.

 

“Of course, my lady,” he said. Her cheeks warmed and she buried her face into his back as they rode off.

 

***

 

Though she was deliciously sore, Jo felt pretty happy as they rode the two hours back to town. They still talked like normal, but there was something warmer, closer between the two of them as they chatted. It was like being with an old friend.

 

When they got to the stables, Jo hopped off the horse and stretched. She had put all of her clothes back on properly, so she looked like a teenage boy again. Arthur got off his horse as well, and held out his hand.

 

“You’re a fine gunman, er, woman. You take care of yourself.” He wanted to hug her, but with the way she was dressed now, he didn’t want to draw any attention to either of them.

 

Jo took his hand and shook it confidently. “You too. I hope we work together again someday.”

 

“Sure, anytime. As long as the job ends like this one,” he said, a suggestive grin on his face.

 

Jo blushed as she let go of his hand and laughed. Lightly punching his shoulder, she said, “Go on, git out of here.”

 

Arthur laughed too as he got on his horse and rode away, waving as he left.

 

Watching him leave, Jo wondered if she’d ever be on the opposite side of the outlaw, if she took another coach guarding job. She decided she’d worry about that if it happened, but for now, she wandered into the stable to get herself another horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This was what I wrote first, but I wondered what would happen if Jo was more vocal about what she wanted, which is why Option 2A was written too. Besides, who DOESN'T want multiple ways to get into Arthur's pants? Hope you enjoyed the smutty goodness. Happy Christmas, everyone.


End file.
